ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Deamon Cohln
Deamon Cohln (born September 23, 1972) is an American professional wrestler currently retired and running an Ultraviolent Championship. He was best known for his stint in the Hardcore Wrestling Association as a two-time HWA National Champion, a three-time HWA Tag Team Champion. He has done freelance work in many feds but recently retired after saying "It's about time I let the new generation get a shot." He has trained many wrestlers such as Jeff Vicious, Sevrena, and Daniel Cash Kennedy. Career Before Wrestling Deamon's early life is shrouded in speculation, half-truths, and Deamon's insistence on not telling anybody anything about himself. What we have found out is that he was born in Inkster, Michigan and lived a troubled life with gang influences and an apparent murder cause by him. He does not recall this event. What we do know is that the Deamon Cohln name appeared as the owner of a fed called the Extreme World Wrestling Federation. Recently, Deamon has said he does not remember any EWWF and would never appear as the way the person acted. X-Rated Wrestling Deamon started off in a federation called XRW. He had only one match against Dark Prophet and lost. The fed then seemed to cease to exist so Deamon moved on. Extreme Wrestlecrap Threaderation Deamon originally showed up in EWT one day as a babyface. He fought a couple of matches and was having mild success before his brother, Jacola Cohln showed up backstage and started to mess with him. Their fight culminated at the PPV EWT Rebirth where Deamon defeated Jacola in a First Blood Match. Deamon had a pretty uneventful month until at the PPV Season's Beating in Iraq his match with Dorf was cancelled, instead, Deamon was confronted by Jacola. Jacola offered them to become a tag team, Deamon accepted turning heel. He would be a heel for the rest of his career. The next month, at the PPV Toomi's House Party II, Deamon competed in a gauntlet match for the EWT OX Championship. He was the last man in the match, but lost to the champion Spaz. The next week, Deamon's older brother Sever made an appearance in EWT, showing hatred toward his brother and aligning with Scott Andrews. There rivalry culminated at the PPV Magic; The Gathering in a Cohln Doom Tables Match between Deamon & Jacola Cohln and Sever Cohln and Scott Andrews. After the match, Jason Maverick and EN Bunk came out to save Scott Andrews, but the Cohlns escaped and headed out. Throughout the next month, the tow factions attacked each other and interrupted matches. At the next PPV Freek Show, Deamon took on EN Bunk without the help of his brothers. He won, and after the match, the other two Cohln brothers cam out and attacked EN Bunk. Bolt Bacana came out for the save. Deamon then challenged him for the OX Title. At the PPV Full House, Deamon fought Bolt for the Title and lost, but shook Bolt's hand out of respect. He told him he'd be coming for the title though. For the next month Deamon wouldn't talk. His brothers were destroying the Tag Division, but he wouldn't say anything. A women began following him, only once getting him alone and talking to him. We learn it was his old girlfriend Heather Eastman, who cheated on him with his brother Slashan. The made up and she became the manager of the Cohlns. Soon after EWT released the Cohlns for backstage political reasons. The EWT explained it as a car accident. Deamon explained it as the announcer Sum Guy's revenge for the constant beatings. Hardcore Wrestling Association Deamon was recruited for the Hardcore Wrestling Association by its owner Anthony Gundacker. There was apparent wager made between the two that Deamon could win matches using a stupid persona. Deamon chose to act like a cocky teacher. Deamon said about this "Looking back, I really shouldn't have done that stupid shit." on Febuary 5, 2006 he fought Mathias and Sean Xavier for the National Title in his first match, he lost, but even with the teacher gimmick established himself as a talent in HWA. He established himself as a solid mid carder throughout the next few months defeating many of the new guys coming in. Later, Deamon finally scrapped the teacher gimmick and became what we now know him as, a sociopathic enigma. Anthony Gundacker gave him the National Championship for his service to the Corporation. On March 26th, 2006 Deamon and D-Money defeated Cliff Blood in a handicap match for the HWA Tag Tam Titles. Then on April 23, 2006, Deamon got his revenge on Sean Xavier, beating him for his second HWA National Championship. D-money turned on Deamon at a Sunday Night Massacre and there tag team was split up. They would each chose a partner and fight for the titles on May 7. D-Money chose no partner while Deamon chose his friend Lenny Kreyshawn. D-Money came out and just gave them the Tag Titles, giving Deamon his second HWA Tag Team Championship. He then took in Shepard Priestly and created the Trifecta. Very little happened in HWA for awhile and when it returned, Deamon disbanded the Trifecta and injured Lenny Kreyshawn. Around this time Deamon and Sevrena began to be seen together a lot more. Deamon then took in Daniel Cash Kennedy as a student and created the 2nd Trifecta. Deamon and Sevrena won the HWA Tag Titles once more before HWA finally shut down for good. Only The Best Wrestling/Hybrid Wrestling Federation During a long break of HWA Deamon went looking for a new fed. He found one in Only The Best Wrestling. From the beginning of his tenure he was dominatnt, beating everyone in his path. Later the fed changed it's name to Hybrid Wrestling Federation. He then won the HWF United States Championship. He lost it to Willie Bard and then had a series of match against a man which Deamon said "Is the person in this business which I respect the most," BomberJake. There series of matches for the World Championship was considered the best in HWF. Deamon won back his United States Championship but soon, the fed closed and Deamon moved on. The ULW:R Controversy Deamon then joined a federation called ULW:R. He helped out backstage a lot, but got no recognition. The owner of ULW:R was the owner of XRW and asked for help constantly. Deamon then left the federation with Daniel Cash Kennedy and Rob Hollands to start a new federation called Victory Wrestling. Victory Wrestling September 25, 2006 was a day that some people may define as the pinnacle of Deamon Cohln's career. It was on that day that he debuted as the Co-Chairman of a new federation, Victory Wrestling, with Rob Hollands. They booked the first two editions of "Overscore", but left promptly after. They left Victory Wrestling in a replacements hands, because of personal issues with each other, but it soon died. When reached for comments, Cohln stated, "The place fell apart without my sagely guidance." Revolutionary Championship Wrestling On January 2, 2007, the wrestling world was taken by storm as the first ever episode of RCW "Tuesday Night Trauma" aired. It was then that Deamon Cohln defeated Warrior to capture the RCW Heavyweight Championship. Cohln went on to remain undefeated in RCW until February 14, 2007 when King Carter won a Non-Title Triple Threat Match involving Cohln and Brax Wayward. Deamon was not involved in the decision, but he claims, "I may not have been pinned, but I accept it as a loss. Someone had to break the streak some time, and that doesn't bother me." Deamon was scheduled to defend his championship in Jeff Vicious' "oVerkill Gauntlet" at RCW's second Pay-Per-View, the oVerkill, but RCW died due to competition with Extreme United Wrestling before the Pay-Per-View culminated. However, Deamon never lost the title and, despite having since retired, he is still considered the reigning RCW Heavyweight Champion. Jeff Vicious approached him, offering him an opportunity to participate in the planned resurrection of RCW, but Deamon declined the offer. What will happen with the championship as of now is unknown. Extreme United Wrestling Deamon accepted to join Extreme United Wrestling and formed a tag team with Jeff Vicious as the Detroit Devils. He had one match and was screwed out of a win and kicked out of EUW. Deamon says "I'm not quite sure if I can say this, but as per my dismissal from EUW, I cannot confirm or deny I found out that Ash Matthews likes to get anally raped by gorillas." Fearless Championship Wrestling Deamon was coerced out of his hiatus and joined the fed FcW run by Paddy Coonan. He started off with a bang by winning a shot at the vacant Cruiserweight Championship in an elimination match. Christopher "Trigger" Cavanagh and him went to a draw and became co-champions when there ladder match was interrupted. He won his final match at FcW Dearly Departed, winning the FcW World Cruiserweight Championship, he then handed it over to Christopher "Trigger" Cavanagh as a sign of respect. Although Deamon retired on April 29, 2007 at FcW Dearly Departed, he would make a sudden re-appearance just less than a month later at FcW Ground Zero were he would strike then FcW Extreme Champion Prozac with a light tube and have a quick reign as the FcW Extreme Champion before being stripped of the title because he was not a participant in the fifteen minute Hardcore Brawl. Deamon would make a short-lived return to the ring when provoked by John Cavanagh. The two men would meet in a Street Fight at the 2007 FcW Sinful Means with Sevrena as the special guest referee. Cavanagh would win the match up after a West Side Story off of a ladder and through a table that was covered with a barbed wire board. This title would unify the RCW World Championship and FcW World Championship to create the FcW Universal Heavyweight Championship. Deamon continued to make sporadic appearances in the FcW and was booked for the 2007 FcW Race Against Time in a Celtic Cross(Ultimate X) Match for the United States Championship as well as in the thirty person over the top rope Race Against Time Battle Royal, but, a near fatal car crash took Deamon Cohln out of the show, and out of wrestling for the foreseeable future. Deamon Cohln's King of Ultraviolence Championship On April 27, 2007, Deamon announced in his retirement he will manage a freelance title called the King of Ultraviolence Championship. The tournament failed miserably after Deamon no-showed due to managerial differences between a few of his staff. the tournament never got past the semi-finals. Title History HWA * HWA National Championship (Given by Anthony Gundacker) * HWA Tag Team Championship w/ D-money * HWA Tag Team Championship w/ Lenny Kreyshawn * HWA National Championship * HWA Tag Team Championship w/ Sevrena HWF * HWF United States Championship * HWF United States Championship RCW * RCW World Heavyweight Championship FcW * FcW World Cruiserweight Championship (co-champ with Chris Cavanagh) * FcW World Cruiserweight Championship(1x) * FcW Extreme Championship(1x) Moves * Finishers **'Deamon Doom DDT' ***'in XRW, EWT, Early HWA, HWF' **** A tornado DDT with an extra spin. ***'in late HWA, ULW:R, RCW, FcW' **** A somersaulting DDT **'Teh Crush' ***'in HWA, EWT, XRW, HWF, ULW:R' **** A spear from the top rope ***'In RCW & FcW' **** A corkscrew Moonsault off the toprope Stables EWT * The Cohln Brothers w/ Sever & Jacola Cohln & Heather Eastman HWA * The Corporation w/ Anthony Gundacker & D-Money * The Trifecta w/ Lenny Kreyshawn & Shepard Priestly * The Second Trifecta w/ Sevrena & Daniel Cash Kennedy FcW * The Syndicate w/ Hayden Cain, Sevrena and Kindred Theme Music EWT and XRW * Insane Clown Posse "Halls of Illusion" HWA * Rammstein "Du Hast" * Rammstein "Laichzeit" HWF & ULW:R * Rammstein "Du Hast" RCW & FcW * Twiztid "Nosferatu" Trivia * Deamon has admitted that none of The Cohln Brothers were related and that Sever and Jacola were indy guys he found and trained. * He is a hardcore atheist * Seems to like almost any music * He has held two championships in the Fearless Championship Wrestling, World Cruiserweight and Extreme, but, never lost either title in a championship match up. **He gave the FcW World Cruiserweight Championship to Christopher "Trigger" Cavanagh after announcing his retirement. **After pinning Prozac in the fifteen minute Hardcore Brawl he was stripped of the title and the title was handed back to Prozac via Deamon not being an official participant in the match up. Category:Wrestlers